The Family Man
by TammyDevil666
Summary: Spike gets a wake up call when he meets a mysterious stranger one night. He finds himself on Christmas morning with a wife, kids, and no idea how he got there. Will this glimpse help him realize what's really important in life? Spuffy!
1. Chapter 1

Yes, this is based on the movie. Inspiration struck when I watched it the other day, and I wanted to see if I could do a little something with it. While some of this is similar, it obviously won't be like the movie. I have no idea how long it's going to be, but I'm thinking not too long. I wanted to start posting before Christmas, but I'm pretty sure it won't be finished by then. So far, I only have two other chapters written after this one. As always, thanks to dusty273 for the read through. I hope you guys like it!

**Chapter 1**

"Once again it's Christmas Eve, and your apartment looks like a morgue. You never put up any decorations?"

Spike Pratt smirked, taking a sip of his Bourbon. "What would be the point in that, Angel? It's not like I ever actually spend the holiday here."

Angel shook his head, forgetting who he was dealing with for a second. "Right, and which one is it this time? Harmony, Melody, or whatever her name is."

"It's Tiffany, Harmony is visiting her parents, but she promised to stop by once she gets back."

He scoffed. "How do you ever remember any of their names?"

Spike shrugged. "Half the time they don't even care if I do. I'm living the life, Peaches. You should try it, but that's right, you're happily married. How are the wife and rugrats doing?"

"They're just fine, you know, it wouldn't kill you to follow in my footsteps. You're thirty-five, Spike. It was about time you settled down."

Spike laughed, patting his friend on the back. "It's never going to happen. That life just isn't for me. I have everything I could want right here."

Angel looked around the dreary apartment, his gaze settling on a box on the floor. He moved over to it, perusing through the contents, one thing in particular catching his eye. "Who is this? She's a cutie," he said, pulling out the picture of a beautiful blonde.

Spike took it from him, glancing at the photo for a second. "That's Buffy Summers, my old girlfriend. We met in high school, dated all through college, but as most things go, we went our separate ways. She wanted to get married and have a family, but I wasn't ready for that. I was too focused on having a career, so I ended things. If you ask me, it was for the best."

Angel wasn't that convinced. "Do you ever think about how things could have been if you stayed with her?"

Spike shook his head, folding the picture up and placing it back inside the box. "I never let myself think about that. I'm happy, I'm rich, I can get any girl that I want, why dwell on the past when the future is looking pretty good? I'm gonna go for a walk, you can hang here if you want."

Angel watched as Spike left the apartment, wondering if his friend was really all that happy.

**

* * *

**

Spike entered the bar, taking a seat at one of the stools.

"Whiskey, and keep it coming." He had a feeling he would need something strong tonight.

The bartender placed a glass down in front of him, which Spike took and drank all at once, slamming the glass back down to be refilled.

"Is this seat taken?"

He gazed up to see a striking brunette standing next to him, gracing her with a smile. "For a beautiful woman such as yourself? Please, have a seat."

She sat down, giving him a look. "You come here often?"

Spike chuckled, that had to be the worst line ever, but he figured she was new at trying to pick guys up and decided to go easy on her. "All the bloody time. What's your name, love?"

"Tracy, I'm new in town. I've been looking for you."

He raised his eyebrows. "Were you now? Well, what can I do for you, sweetheart?"

She smiled. "Actually, it's what I can do for you. I've seen men like you before, William. I can make everything better."

Now he was beyond confused. "How do you know my name? No one calls me that anymore."

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she said with a wink, then left the bar.

Spike threw some money down and went after her, only to see that she was long gone. "All right, Spike, maybe you've had too much to drink tonight." He was about to head to his car, when it suddenly started to snow. Spike looked up in shock; it wasn't normal to get snow in Los Angeles. "What the bloody hell is going on?"

**

* * *

**

He finally made it home, which wasn't easy in the sudden snow storm, but Spike immediately stripped out of his clothes and lay down in bed. Everything would make much more sense in the morning, he thought to himself as he drifted off to sleep.

**

* * *

**

Spike opened his eyes, shielding them from the sun shining through the window. He was about to get up to close the blinds, but couldn't move, looking down to notice the blonde head resting on his chest. Spike tried to remember if he brought anyone home last night, but was drawing a blank.

"Just give me five more minutes, sweetie."

He knew that voice and getting a good look at its owner when she turned her head towards him. "Buffy?"

She gazed up at him and smiled. "Morning, baby."

To say he was shocked was an understatement, even more so when two little tykes ran into the room and started jumping on the bed. "Time to get up, Mommy! It's Christmas!"

"Okay, Tara, stop jumping, you know Daddy's not a morning person. Why don't you and your sister go wait for us in the living room?"

She nodded and grabbed her little sister's hand, running out of the room.

"I need coffee, and lots of it. Luckily Christmas is the only day they get us up this early."

Spike still had yet to say anything, taking everything in. "Am I dreaming?"

She shook her head. "Nope, you're wide awake, which means you get to change Danny, while I make us some breakfast."

He let her usher him out of the room, not knowing what else to do. "Danny?"

"Yeah, our son. What's with you this morning? Have at it," she pushed him into the nursery, then took off.

Spike gazed at the baby lying in his crib, a sniff of the air told him all he needed to know of what she wanted him to do. "Forget about dreaming, this is a bloody nightmare."

**

* * *

**

He headed into the living room to see all the Christmas decorations, and a tree filled with presents underneath. Buffy, who was lovelier than he remembered, poured a cup of coffee for him.

"Are you okay? You're really quiet, which isn't like you."

Spike shook his head. "Something is very wrong here, this isn't my life. This isn't my house, we're not married, and those aren't my kids. I'm either having a really bad dream, or got stuck in some alternate universe, but none of this is real."

Buffy raised her eyebrows. "Is this because you ate cold pizza before you went to bed? I did warn you about that."

Spike threw his hands up in the air, irritated because she wouldn't give him the answers he wanted, then headed outside, determined to find someone he knew from his real life, but wasn't prepared for what he saw. "Where the bloody hell am I? This isn't Los Angeles."

"Um, no, this is Sunnydale, remember? We moved here because we didn't want to raise our children in the city. What's gotten into you?"

He felt a migraine coming on, closing the door and resting his head against it. "I live in Sunnydale? I bloody hate this place, I would never move here. Are you a witch? Did you do something to me?"

Buffy had had enough at this point. "All right, you need to calm down, you're scaring the kids. Let's just get some food in you, okay?"

Spike ripped his arm out of her grasp. "I don't want food, I want a damn explanation." He grabbed a jacket and stormed out of the house, not bothering to look back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Spike walked all over town, not sure where he was going. Los Angeles was at least two hours away. He didn't see himself making it there on Christmas, but he needed to find something to remind him of his life. Maybe this whole thing was just a dream. Either that, or he was officially starting to lose his mind. Spike entered the nearest open bar, taking a deep breath once inside and letting it out at the sight of the woman sitting in a stool. The same woman he met the night before, that had to be more than a coincidence.

"It was you, wasn't it? You did this to me?"

She turned in his direction, gracing him with a smile. "Are you not happy?"

He would have made a scene if they weren't in public. "No, I'm not bloody happy. What the hell did you do to me?"

Tracy sighed and led him out of the bar. "You can't fool me, William. I know you weren't happy with your old life, no matter how much you acted like you were. This is just a glimpse of how things could have been. You need to realize what's really important and until you do, you're not going anywhere. So, I would suggest you get comfortable."

"Who are you? I didn't bloody ask for this. You have no right to mess with my life. I want you to send me back."

She shook her head. "Sorry, no can do. My job isn't done yet, and neither is yours. You'll figure it all out in time, but I can no longer help you."

He rolled his eyes. "Right, because you've been such a big help so far."

Tracy gave him a little wave. "Catch you later," she said, then vanished out of thin air.

Spike glanced around at his surroundings, wondering if maybe he was losing his mind after all.

**

* * *

**

He entered the house over an hour later, noticing that all the presents were already opened, and a very pissed off Buffy was now standing before him. Oh, he knew that look all too well.

"Where have you been? We've been worried sick about you, I was about to call the police."

Spike shrugged. "I needed some fresh air."

Buffy rubbed her temples. "What kind of man would just walk out on Christmas morning? You act all crazy, then you just leave without telling anyone where you're going? What's gotten into you, Spike? You missed everything. My special breakfast, seeing the looks on the kids' faces when they opened their presents. You spent all night putting that bike together for Tara and you didn't even get to see her reaction to it."

He took a deep breath, suddenly feeling guilty. "I'm sorry; I guess I'm just not myself today."

"I can't worry about that now, you need to get ready," she claimed.

Spike raised his eyebrows. "Ready for what?"

"The Harris' Christmas party, the same one they throw every year."

That was the last thing he wanted to do. "I don't really think I'm up for a party right now, love."

Buffy threw her hands up in the air. "Fine, I'll just call my mom to let her know that she doesn't have to baby-sit since you're staying home tonight."

As much as a Christmas party with strangers didn't appeal to him, staying home with kids that he didn't know appealed to him even less. "I'll be ready in five minutes."

**

* * *

**

"Hey, man, I heard you did a runner this morning. You feeling okay?"

Spike shook his head; apparently Xander Harris was his best mate in this reality. He couldn't see himself actually having anything in common with the other man, but he put on a smile. "Yeah, it's just been one of those days."

Xander could understand that. He glanced over at his lovely wife, Anya, praying to God that she wasn't telling their friends about the Christmas present he gave her last night.

Spike looked around the room, taking in the happy expressions of everyone he didn't know, his eyes soon landing on Buffy. She was talking with a group of women, laughing at something they said. Her whole face lit up when she smiled, that was something he never forgot about her. As confusing as the day has been, it was enough to even bring a smile to his face. Spike turned around, only to bump into another woman. He remembered that Buffy introduced her as Faith Lehane, but she didn't say much about the dark haired beauty. Although from what he could tell, she was a bit loose, if her low cut blouse was anything to go by.

"Sorry, didn't see you there. I forgot to tell you earlier, but you look great tonight, Spike. Did you do something different with your hair?"

Spike gulped at the look she was giving him, like she wanted to eat him alive. "Not that I know of," he responded.

She perused his body, licking her lips in the process. "Well, whatever you're doing, keep it up."

He watched as she sauntered away, not knowing what to think of that exchange.

**

* * *

**

Spike never wanted to have kids, and now he remembered why. The late night feedings, the diaper changing, it just wasn't for him. His point was proven when he tried to change Danny, only to have the baby piss all over him. He threw the dirty diaper away, looking for a clean one. He turned and saw Tara standing there quietly, not even realizing she was in the room. She remained silent, only pointing out to the clean diapers for him. He nodded and gave her a smile, then turned his attention back on Danny.

"You're not my real daddy, are you?"

Her soft voice had him turning back to her in shock. "No, I'm not."

She had tears in her eyes. "Where's my daddy? Are you here to hurt us?"

Spike shook his head, feeling like an utter ponce. "I would never hurt you, but I don't know where your daddy is. I'm sure he's missing you right now."

"Is he gonna come back?"

He nodded. "Yes, I promise you that."

Tara smiled, seeming pleased with his answer.

**

* * *

**

Buffy came out of the bathroom, wearing some silky lingerie.

"The kids are finally asleep," she said, joining him on the bed.

He grinned. "Is that so?"

"Yep, looks like we have a few hours to kill."

Spike smashed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss, pulling away when breathing became an issue. "God, you're beautiful. I've missed you so much, Buffy."

She raised her eyebrows in confusion. "How can you look at me like you haven't seen me every day? It's kind of hard to miss me when I'm always here."

"I don't know, but it feels like this is all new."

Buffy nodded and lay back in bed. "Okay, I'm ready to be ravished now."

It didn't take long for Spike to pounce.


	3. Chapter 3

I hope everyone had a great holiday, whatever you celebrate. I have decided that this story will only be five chapters long, there wasn't much more I could do with it.

**Chapter 3**

Spike couldn't believe it as he looked around his new surroundings. He worked at a sodding magic shop. Going from a very prominent lawyer to retail in a hocus pocus store, oh how the mighty have fallen.

"I'm looking for a mummy hand."

He raised his brows at the woman. "Aren't we all? I know I've apparently worked here for years, but I feel like I'm just starting out. I really don't know where the bloody mummy hands are. What do you even need it for? Are you part of some cult?"

She was taken aback, anything else she would have said was cut off at the arrival of a furious blonde.

"Spike, the customer is always right, you know this. Go look in the back; we just got a new shipment of mummy hands. If she's in a cult or needs it to help with orgasms, that's really not of your business."

The woman stuttered out something that they couldn't hear, then hurried out of the shop.

Anya glared at the man beside her. "Well, I hope you're happy, you just cost me some money."

Spike watched her stomp away, feeling another migraine coming on.

**

* * *

**

The only good thing about his new life was coming home to Buffy. He never realized how great it was to have a woman waiting for him when he got home, and not just because she wanted him to shag her.

"Hard day?" she asked him.

Spike sighed and joined her on the couch. "You have no idea. Is this really what I do? Work for minimum wage at a magic shop? How have we been able to survive on my salary? You're a housewife, it's not like you're making any money. There has to be something better than this." He regretted his words when he saw the hurt expression on her face.

"Wow, tell me how you really feel. Things have been like this for a while now, Spike. You never once seemed ashamed of it."

He grabbed her arm, stopping her from getting up. "I'm sorry, but I just don't know how you can stand it."

She gave him a sad smile. "I stand it because I love you, the money doesn't even really matter to me. We have a roof over our heads, clothes to wear, food to feed the kids, and a lot of love. Here I was thinking that's all we needed, my mistake."

Spike let her go that time, feeling like a complete git for upsetting her. He now realized why he left her all those years ago. He may have told Buffy it was because she wanted a family and he didn't, but it was mostly because he realized that she was just too good for him. Spike was a bastard, even then, only caring about material things instead of actual people. She deserved better than him.

**

* * *

**

"Are you sad, Daddy?"

He glanced up at the angelic voice, giving the little girl a smile. "No, baby, I just didn't have a very good day at work." The name seemed to come so easily for him as he gazed at the child, only four-years-old, he could see so much of Buffy in her. "Come sit with me for a bit, Kayla."

She hopped over to him, making herself comfortable on his lap.

Spike helped get her situated, then held her for a while in silence, breaking it after a moment. "You and your sister, you take care of each other, right?"

Kayla looked up at him with her big, blue eyes, and nodded.

That pleased him. "Tara's really sweet; you lucked out having such a great big sister. I'm an only child, but I've always wanted siblings of my own." He looked down at her confused face. "It's important that you're always there for each other, okay?"

Kayla's answer was to stick her thumb in her mouth.

Spike chuckled, placing a tender kiss to the top of her head.

Buffy watched the display with a smile, maybe he was finally starting to come around.

**

* * *

**

"You know, mate, I think I'm starting to get the hang of this."

Danny responded by taking a leak near his head, barely missing him that time.

"Maybe I spoke too soon," Spike mumbled, cleaning up the mess. Once he had the diaper securely on, he picked the baby up to examine him. "My God, you look so much like your mother. It's time for all good little boys to get to sleep, so the adults can have some fun."

"Sometimes Daddy sings to him."

Spike smiled at Tara, the little girl really did come in handy. "Well, I suppose I could give it a try." He placed Danny back in his crib, singing a soft tune over him. It was one that his mum used to sing when he was a lad. It seemed to do the trick as Danny started to close his eyes. Spike quietly ushered Tara out of the nursery. "It's your turn now," he whispered.

Tara nodded and hugged him around the legs, then took off in the direction of her room.

Spike smiled and did the same, only to find that Buffy was already asleep. He let out a sigh as he stripped himself of his clothing, then joined her in bed. He turned to his side, just gazing in awe at her. "How did I never know what I was missing?" Spike spent a little longer watching her sleep, then soon followed her in slumber.

**

* * *

**

He was working an extra shift, counting the minutes until he was finally able to leave. Spike took on more hours for better pay, wanting to provide for his family more than he was, even though Buffy said it wasn't necessary. He smiled fondly when he actually admitted to himself that they were his family, it started to feel so natural to him now. Spike looked up when someone entered the store, surprised to see that it was Faith Lehane. He was starting to wonder more and more about the other woman. She was constantly giving him looks when no one else was paying attention. If she was a friend of Buffy's, she didn't really act like it.

"What can I help you with?" he asked to be polite, but was really just curious as to why she was there.

She leaned over the counter, thrusting her breasts forward. "Just thought I would stop by, see if you wanted to get a bite to eat or something. This job must be tiring."

He gulped and had a feeling she wanted more than food. "I'm still on the clock, so I can't leave yet."

Faith licked her lips. "We could go really fast, maybe to the back of the store, if you get my meaning. No one would even know, we can be very quiet. Meet me there in a few minutes, I guarantee you won't regret it," she said with a wink, then headed to the back.

Spike got a really bad feeling about that. Maybe his other self wasn't the perfect husband, after all. It looked like he might have been having an affair with the trollop. Spike took a deep breath, then followed after her. He wanted some answers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Spike didn't know what to think about the grin she graced him with once he reached the back of the store, but it was probably nothing good.

"I knew you couldn't resist me."

He shook his head. "I'm only here for the truth. Is there something going on between us? Have we ever done anything?"

She let out a sigh. "Is something wrong with your memory? Believe me, if we did anything, you would know it. Honestly, I've wanted you for years. I never understood why you settled for Buffy, she's so prim and proper. You could do better, Spike. I've been coming on to you for a while now, hoping you would finally come to your senses."

Spike didn't know why, but he was very relieved by her words. "So, I never cheated on Buffy?"

"Of course not, but there's a first time for everything," she said seductively, trailing her hand down his arm.

He took a step back. "Yeah, that's never going to happen. I have a family to get back to. They mean far too much for me to just throw everything away on a cheap thrill. Sorry to disappoint," he claimed, making his way back to the front of the store, deciding that it was time to go home.

**

* * *

**

Buffy watched as Spike played with the girls, chasing them all around the backyard.

He picked Kayla up and twirled her around; putting her down before she could get too dizzy.

Tara giggled. "My turn," she stated, laughing again as Spike did the same with her.

He fell to the ground, Tara resting on his chest, gazing into his eyes.

"I knew you would come back," she whispered.

Spike felt his eyes tear up as he held the little girl to him, pressing kisses to the top of her head. This was where he belonged.

**

* * *

**

Buffy was taken by surprise when Spike embraced her from behind, picking her up a little in the process.

"Hey, you feeling okay?" she said with a laugh.

He nodded and put her back down. "I realized a lot today, Buffy. You're the one I want, the one I've always wanted. I was a bloody wanker in the past, thinking I could just let you go. I never stopped loving you. I made a huge mistake and this is my chance to change things."

She nodded, still unsure about his behavior. "I just want you to be happy."

Spike smiled. "I am happy, for the first real time in my life. The money situation, acting like a selfish git, I was an idiot. Everything we need is right here."

Buffy smiled as well, pleased to have her husband back.

**

* * *

**

Spike felt it when he was out the next day, knew that something was wrong, which was confirmed the second he saw her in the distance. He headed in her direction, ready to give her a piece of his mind.

"You're not sending me back, all right? You wanted to teach me a lesson, I get that. I know what's important now. I have a real family here, something I've never had before. You can't just take that away from me."

Tracy shook her head. "A glimpse is only temporary, William."

"I don't bloody care! You brought me here, and you can make it so I stay. I can't leave them."

She gave him a sad smile. "You're exactly who I thought you were. I'm very proud of you. Don't worry, if you like this life so much, you can always get it back."

Spike didn't know what she meant, but didn't have a chance to ask as she vanished before his eyes. The next second, it started to snow again, and Spike knew that it was all over.

**

* * *

**

He was afraid to fall asleep as he watched Buffy lying peacefully in their bed, looking so utterly beautiful. He could stare at her forever, wanting this moment to never end, but Spike knew it was a losing battle when his eyelids started to droop. It wasn't long before he fell into a deep slumber.

**

* * *

**

Spike awoke with a start, gazing around at his surroundings to find that he was back in his dreary apartment. He quickly got dressed, opening his door and bumping into Harmony Kendall, who was wearing something that left very little to the imagination.

"Hey, Spikey, I got away a bit sooner than I thought. Are you going to unwrap your Christmas present now?"

Spike raised his eyebrows at her. "Christmas? I'm right back to where I started," he said to himself, then addressed her. "Sorry, Harm, I have an elsewhere to be."

She watched in confusion as he took off down the hall, a pout forming on her face.

**

* * *

**

Spike barged into Angel's house, not caring that he wasn't asked to come in.

"You were right about everything. This isn't the life I want, Angel. I want what you have, the wife, the kids, the whole being with your family on Christmas. I made a big mistake by letting Buffy go. I have to find her."

Angel held his hands up. "Whoa, slow down, where is all this coming from?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you, but I need your help. I need to track down where she would be now, if she's hopefully still single."

Angel nodded. "Okay, but this isn't the right time. Cordelia will have my head if I make them wait any longer. Just give me a few hours or so, then I'll help you."

Spike agreed and just now seemed to take notice of the angry brunette, and two little tykes waiting by the Christmas tree. "Right, sorry to barge in on the festivities. We'll talk about this later," he told Angel, then left the house.

**

* * *

**

Spike walked all over the city, taking in a new appreciation for everything around him. The Christmas lights, parents out with their children, hoping more than anything to have that life with Buffy again. He now understood what the angel told him, that if he could only find her, he could recreate what they had together. Spike just prayed that she would want that. They didn't exactly leave things on good terms; Buffy had every reason to hate him. He would do whatever he could to win back her trust, getting her back was the most important thing to him at the moment. And if she already had a family of her own, then he would respect that, but he had to apologize for the way he treated her. She at least deserved to know how sorry he was. Now, he just had to find her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Spike should have known that he would find Buffy in Sunnydale. She always loved the town and would have never thought about moving, unlike him. The second he graduated college, he couldn't wait to get out, but things were different now. He was different.

He stood outside her house, getting the courage he needed to knock on the door. After a few more minutes, he finally took a deep breath and knocked, letting it out when the door swung open and he was face to face with a beautiful blonde. She hadn't changed at all.

She blinked, making sure that her eyes weren't playing tricks on her. "Spike?"

He gave her a smile. "Hello, cutie." Spike expected many things, one being for Buffy to yell at him and demand to know why he was there. The last thing he expected was for her to pass out before him. He caught her in his arms, gazing down at her angelic features. "As far as reunions go, I think that went pretty well."

**

* * *

**

Spike sat by her side, waiting patiently for her to regain consciousness. He kept himself busy by looking around her house, noticing that there didn't seem to be anyone else living there. He let out a big sigh of relief at that, his eyes landing on her finger to see that she wasn't wearing a ring, which earned another relieved sigh. It seemed like he might not be too late after all. A soft moan had him turning back to her, right before her eyes opened to gaze into his.

"It wasn't a dream, you're really here. Why? You said you would never come back to this place."

Spike shrugged. "I realized I left someone very important behind." He kneeled before her, taking her hand in his. "I was a bloody idiot, love. I know that now. I, uh, had this dream. It felt so real. We were married and had this wonderful life together, with three amazing kids. Tara, Kayla, and Danny, they looked so much like you. I know it took me this long to figure out, but I know now that that's what I want. I want everything, kids, family, a white picket fence, possibly a dog, and I want it all with you."

Buffy raised her eyebrows, sitting up on the couch. "How hard did I hit my head?"

He chuckled. "You heard me correctly, Buffy. I know that I have no right to ask any of this of you. For all I know, you could have moved on and forgotten all about me. I would completely understand if you did, but all I'm asking for is a chance. Let me make things right, we can have the life that we should have had all those years ago."

She held her hand up. "So, wait, you're saying some dream made you decide to be this completely different person? Spike, it was just a dream. You're not a family man, you never were. How do I really know that I can trust what you're saying? We could get married, and then a year from now you could get sick of this life and leave again. My heart can't take being broken by you a second time. I still love you, I won't deny that, but I don't know if I could ever trust you again."

Spike had supposed she would say something like that, but had to prove to her somehow that he meant what he said. "Let me gain back your trust, Buffy. I'll show you that this is what I really want. I've given up my job, my apartment, everything that I had in Los Angeles. I've decided to move back here. Even if you don't give me a chance, I figured I had the rest of my life to change your mind. There's no where else I would rather be."

Buffy couldn't believe what she was hearing, placing a hand on his forehead. "You don't feel hot. Are you serious about this? What if I wasn't even available, you would have given everything away for nothing."

"I still would have moved here just to be close to you, nothing else matters. You were my best friend, Buffy, the only woman I ever loved. I would give anything to have that back, but I'll settle with just being in your life. Just being near you would be enough for me; I've missed you so bloody much."

She gulped at the sincere expression on his face, dreading to make her next question. "Do you still love me?"

Spike smiled, pressing his lips to hers in a tender caress. "I love you, baby. I could never stop; there hasn't been a day that I haven't thought about you." He reached into his pocket, pulling out a black box and opening it. "Even if we never get married, I want you to have this ring. It belonged to my mother; I've kept it all these years. Before she died, she told me to give it to the woman that would steal my heart one day. I should have given it to you a long time ago, but I hope you accept it now. It was meant for you, Buffy. I never once doubted that. I know that she would be really proud if you wear it."

Buffy smiled through the tears that were now streaming down her face, taking the ring from him and placing it on her finger, watching as it sparkled in the light. "It's beautiful, I'll always treasure it." She took a deep breath before continuing. "I'm going to give you that chance, Spike, but please don't make me regret it. My heart can only take so much."

He pulled her closer, pecking the tip of her nose. "I'll protect it forever; you have my word on that."

All she did was nod, letting out a squeal when Spike tackled her to the couch as he smothered kisses all over her face and neck. Buffy giggled, wrapping her arms around him and giving back just as good as she got. It felt incredible having the man she loved back in her life.

He kissed her forehead, her nose and finally, her lips. Not letting her up until she needed to breathe. If he had anything to say about it, Spike would never let her go again. This was it for him. "We're going to be so happy together, sweetheart. I promise you that."

Buffy didn't know why, but she believed him.

One year later, little Tara was born.

**The End**

And there you have it; I couldn't avoid a mushy ending with this one. I'm glad you guys liked it and as of right now, this is my last story. I don't have any more in store, but you never know when inspiration would hit. Thanks for reading!


End file.
